Star Wars: LOTN: The Final Battle
by Alpha545
Summary: Disclaimer, I own nothing but the characters I made, yeah, I'm poor... Well, the ending of LOTN, many e-mails and pm's later, here you go, please do Enjoy!
1. A Negotiator

_**THE FINAL BATTLE**_

* * *

><p><strong>LEGACY OF THE NEGOTIATOR PART I : A <strong>_**NEGOTIATOR**_

* * *

><p>Sparkling and shimmering due to the bright sun near Mustafar, Senator Padmé Amidala's Skiff, or rather: Anakin Skywalker's wife's skiff glided towards the volcanic planet.<p>

Aboard the vessel, Padmé, C-3PO, and unknown to those two Jedi.

The sleek skiff pierced through the grey veil that was Mustafar's orbit, immediately the sparkling and shimmering stopped, and the cockpit darkened considerably, in atmosphere as well as in brightness.

"Threepio, there, I can see his fighter, set us down there." Padmé said shakily, she'd been sobbing all the way to Mustafar, and right now she didn't have the strength, nor will, to set the skiff down herself, luckily, C-3PO seemed to notice and decided not to ask why he had to do it, on other occasions she would always do that herself.

"Yes, of course." the golden protocol droid silently replied.

In one smooth movement the skiff glided to the platform, and the soft _clunk_- was it soft? it seemed soft for Padmé- signified that the skiff stood solidly on the whole lot less solid looking platform.

Padmé was already halfway down the boarding ramp by this point, and told herself that if she got back to Theed, she would ask the engineers there to put more pressure on the hydraulics that brought the ramp down, or, at least, that's what she thought would make it go down quicker, but now her head started to clear just a bit she started doubting.

"Padmé!" Anakin came bouncing over the deck to meet her and she couldn't get to him just fast enough for her likings, but when she finally, _finally_, fell in his arms, it all didn't matter anymore.

"Anakin…" she angled her head up and looked at the twinkles in Anakin's eyes, seeing that just healed the universe, well, _her_ universe at least.

"What are you doing here, it's not exactly _your_ kind of place." the twinkles were replaced by worry.

"I- I just had to see you, Anakin, t- they said terrible things about you, _terrible_ things, Anakin, tell me it's all a _lie_, tell me they were _lying_." Padmé brought out.

Anakin started a smile "Who, who would dare say anything bad about me, and what?" he said.

"Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan's former padawan, Eyan, they said you tried and killed younglings, that you tried to kill Eyan's _sister_." Padmé cried softly, her voice just audible above the raging wind.

"It's-" Padmé had started a smile and looked up again, but instead of twinkles in blue eyes, she saw raw rage in feral eyes.

"_You_…" Anakin growled.

"Yes, us, again, we crash-landed not too far from here, your piloting skills aren't what they used to be, Anakin." Padmé was roughly pushed aside by Anakin and before she could really make sense of what was happening she heard three lightsabers activating.

"We'll make you pay for what you did at the temple." a Mirialan twenty year old woman said and a same-aged Twi'lek man added "And no one will stop us.".

"We'll see about that…" Anakin growled and Padmé watched in horror as her husband started on a overhand slash that let his blade come down on those of the two Jedi hard enough to nearly push those blades in their faces.

A blue, a green, and a yellow lightsaber crossed, the two Jedi and a Sith Lord were standing in a triangle.

"Sure you will." the Twi'lek said and attacked with just the amount anger that was allowed to a Jedi, he batted away at Anakin but none of his attacks actually came through.

Anakin was simply invincible, he countered every one of the Jedi couple's attacks, drawing them into their own doom.

While the display was on two 501e commanders walked onto the landing platform, they raised their DC-15s the instant they saw Anakin fighting the two Jedi and then also realized that they couldn't fire without hitting Anakin as well.

"Sir?" the left one shouted, Padmé noticed through her sobbing that the clone didn't sound as sure as she was used to.

Anakin's cyan blade sheered through the Mirialan's wrist, she fell on her knees in pain and watched in horror as Anakin dispatched the Twi'lek with the same ease, slashing him across the chest and sending him flying across the landing platform, through the railing and to a long drop into the red-hot lava.

"Shoot her!" Anakin ordered the clones and gestured at the Mirialan that was cringing in front of him, he stepped aside and the clones moved towards her, weapons trained at the woman.

"_Anakin_…" Padmé whispered, her voice being strangled with horror.

"The Jedi attempted to take over the Republic, and they will die for that." Anakin said without remorse.

"Annie_, please_…" Padmé begged, but Anakin didn't listen.

"Wait, we did _what_?" the Mirialan asked confused and looked at Anakin, still clutching her wrist and filled with pain.

"I see through the lies of the Jedi, don't think you can deceive me. Commanders, _shoot_ her!" Anakin marched back to Padmé and the clones pulled the trigger.

Two blue flashes blinded them and the Mirialan watched relieved as the two clones fell on the ground.

Humming, the lightsabers of Eyan Yeshan and Ahsoka Tano flipped and landed back in the hands of their owners.

Padmé, almost afraid, looked at the bottom of the boarding ramp of her ship, Eyan and Ahsoka stood there, lightsabers solely humming in their gloved hands.

"You two again…" Anakin looked at Padmé and raised his hand, "You brought them here, to _kill_ me, you're loyal to the _Jedi_, Palpatine was _right_!" he made a fist, blazing with fury.

"Leave her alone Anakin, she had nothing to do with it!" Ahsoka shouted and stretched her arm, shielding Padmé with the Force.

"It's us you want, not her." Eyan said and pointed his sky-colored blade at Anakin, entirely focused and centered in the Force.

Rooted, in the Force.

Anakin lost it, he turned into exactly that what he thought he could never be.

He broke the shield Ahsoka had formed around Padmé and threw her at Eyan and Ahsoka, who caught her and put her down gently.

"What the-?" Anakin stood right in front of Eyan and he barely had enough time to get up and block Anakin's slash.

Ahsoka stepped towards them and Anakin Force-pushed Eyan back, so hard that when he hit the hull of the skiff very close behind him he dropped unconscious.

* * *

><p>Yoda sighed wearily, it was time, he had to face Sidious, and his stand might be the last thing supporting freedom.<p>

He draped his cloak over his shoulder and stepped forward another step, no, he had to man up and get moving, no backing out and no retreats.

Here, and Now.

he stepped into the office of former Chancellor Palpatine, now Emperor Palpatine, secretly, Darth Sidious.

"Evening, your highness." he said.

The large throne Sidious rested in swiveled towards him, and the disfigured and deformed face of Sidious beamed at Yoda.

"Master Yoda!" Sidious started with delight and stood up, "I'm so glad you're alive, how have you been?".

"Not _how_, have I been, _What_ I have been: a Master and a Student, that is." Yoda replied while leaning on his gimer stick.

"Oh, Master Yoda, always the riddles, speak clear, and trust is gained." Sidious replied with a hint of philosophical second meanings.

"Unless distrust is seeded." Yoda prepared himself, "At an end, _your_ rule is, and not short enough it was.".

"Pathetic creature…" Sidious shook his head in disgust, then looked up "Oh, why are they so stupid, so blind?".

"Different things we see, not blind we are." Yoda answered.

"Enough!" Sidious spread his arms like a gargoyle spreading its leather wings, for a second they were black leather wings, then they called thunder from thin air, and brought it down on Master Yoda.

The Jedi Master didn't even have a tenth of a picosecond to respond, and the attack caught him defenseless.

Two walls and one hard landing later Yoda stopped moving, he just laid there, unmoving, realizing what Sidious was.

Another one like Eyan.

He acted fast as Sidious paced towards him, he stood up and activated his lightsaber, then he'd die here, either way, he had to fight.

And he would.

The tiny creature caused a blast so large that the air in the room was ripped apart rather than flown through.

The Force crackled around him and Sidious as Yoda walked towards the chair he'd blasted Sidious into, "That easy it will not be, Sidious.".

Sidious crawled up and stared at the old Jedi Master "So be it!" he spat and a blade of bloodshine activated, "Fight.".

Yoda launched towards Sidious and their blades met in an explosion, every slice, slash and chop went where it needed to go, when it needed to go and how it needed to go, for both of them, lightning fast.

They swirled around each other all over the office, damaging about everything in their path without remorse, a fancy-looking vase was sliced in two and both halves crashed into each other with powerful blasts of the Force, the pieces clattering on the floor were quickly lifted and hailed at the opponent, only to be broken into smaller pieces when the shards hit the wall where picoseconds ago had been a Force-user.

Green and red lights cast shadows on the walls, but none of them was as dark and impenetrable as the shadow Yoda was fighting, nor were they as dangerous.

Two simultaneously sent blasts of the Force collapsed the middle of the room, shrapnel started to rain down on the two combatants but neither of them slowed down for even a bit.

The fight moved through the hallways, both forcing the other back, but also retreating, it was a mess.

Eight senate Guards arrived in the hall to arrest the 'rogue Jedi' each one of them disappeared through the same door they arrived through but without a limb, head, or simply multiple, from Sidious' and Yoda's slashes.

Senators started to flee when they realized Sidious wasn't going to spare them, some of them got away, and some fell to red flashes of light, Yoda tried his best to save as many, but given his current position his attention had to be focused on Sidious, _killing_ Sidious, alone.

In a split second of rest Yoda saw Ryan guided people out of the building, senators through the door and clones and senate guards who didn't realize they were doomed through death and/or the window.

He allowed himself a moment of satisfaction, at least he wasn't the only one going publicly 'rogue'.

The following hate-filled attack from Sidious disintegrated the metal wall behind Yoda and he called himself back to the battle at hand.

He blocked the next slash and send it back towards Sidious face, which was already gone by then, and now to his side stabbing at him.

Yoda blasted away from the wall and out of the hallway, into the senate Rotunda, or rather the Senate Arena.

A well-chosen nickname, it certainly applied now.

A cage of lightning locked him in, Yoda pushed forward and broke the cage, now he faced a seemingly endless stream of blue forked lightning.

Yep, this was definitely bad, and he'd definitely need to get a solution fast.

Real fast, 'cause Sidious was already onto him again, Yoda could barely bring his green saber to block the slash in time for it to work, and still the sheer force of the slash send him back a few meters.

His lightsaber made a likely impossible angle and Yoda wondered if his bones weren't about to break, the force was overwhelming and if he was to fight a broken limb wasn't going o help one bit, nor would being _dead_.

Right now, that seemed as if it would be in about three… two… one…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Mesa Back! Hey everybody! I'm back and writing, so don't even worry!

I'm hoping you like it, I'm going to be writing more after I upload this so stay tuned!

Please Leave A Review and Enjoy!


	2. The Battle

**LEGACY OF THE NEGOTIATOR PART II: **_**THE**_** BATTLE**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka's mouth fell open as she watched Eyan skid to a stop against the landing gear of the skiff, then she turned to Anakin, who had an eerily satisfied expression on his face.<p>

She breathed out and stepped forward, their blades crossed in a flash and the crackling deafened them, Anakin's blade broke the lock and slashed at Ahsoka's side, by then she leapt over Anakin and aimed a cut at his head, she missed and landed behind Anakin, back-to-back.

Their lightsabers whirled around them and crashed into each other with force, Ahsoka closed her eyes.

"You once told me you'd never fight me, never intentionally hurt me, what happened to that, Anakin?" She asked as calmly as the movement of her saber allowed her to.

"Between you being in the path I need to go, you're in the way girl, and I'm not letting you stop me from saving Padmé!".

Ahsoka's eyes opened instantly and she frowned, "Anakin, you might just have killed her!" she shouted and moved away from Anakin.

"RAAH!" Anakin launched at her, he was all over her, she didn't have time to block the slashes, all she could do was get the hell out of the way.

That was possible until she hit the railing of the landing platform, but that didn't bother Anakin, Ahsoka climbed onto the railing and just stood on top of it as Anakin's white-hot blade vertically ripped through the railing, it started to bend under her weight and Ahsoka quickly jumped as Anakin brought his blade up again, she wasn't about to continue the fight in two pieces.

She landed next to Anakin and stabbed at him, Anakin parried and smacked her blade away, leaving her open.

Anakin grinned mocking and brought his blade down before Ahsoka could react.

-flash-

Ahsoka opened her eyes, wasn't death supposed to be silent? The crackling was overwhelming her ears.

Anakin and Eyan's blade were crossed perfectly about two millimeters from her chest, and they were sparkling with the Force.

"You might want to move, I can't hold him forever…" Eyan said with a pained face, blood slowly ran down from one side of his scalp.

Ahsoka stepped backward and Eyan pulled back his saber, Anakin fell forward and so actually managed to evade slashes from both Eyan and Ahsoka.

Eyan kicked him up again and Anakin guided both sabers away from him just in time, then he stepped backward.

Eyan and Ahsoka may then be newly promoted knights, but they knew him, and there was a good reason they were promoted early.

Their sabers flashed trice before locking in a perfect triangle, then the three looked at each other, and it became personal, intimately personal.

"Is this what you wanted, Anakin, the three of us fighting?" Ahsoka started, Anakin's eyes flared with years of cropped up rage and hatred.

"You're not saving Padmé like this Anakin, getting her to a hospital will, stand down." Eyan said.

"You're just like Obi-Wan, just the Negotiator, but no, there will be no negotiations, only death, yours to be exact.".

The 501e legion moved onto the landing platform.

"You brought friends…" Ahsoka said as Anakin retracted his saber and stepped away from them.

"They're under my command, and you, well, they'll kill you.".

Commander Appo stepped forward, "I'm sorry." Then he raised his DC-15.

"You'll handle them?" Anakin said and waited for Appo to nod before walking into the facility.

"Eyan." Eyan looked at Ahsoka, who beamed calmness.

"Yeah?".

"You go take care of Anakin, I'll handle the clones." Eyan smiled, proud of her, then turned to the clones.

"Sorry man, you're screwed." Then he jumped over them and followed Anakin into the building.

* * *

><p>Yoda leapt for it and the moment he landed he pulled a Senatorial Pod out of its socket and threw it at Sidious, anything to slow him down or just stall him.<p>

The pod crashed into another and a rain of shards covered the floor of the Senate Arena.

"You cannot not stop me!" Sidious screeched as he slipped in and out of becoming a gargoyle, "You will not stop me!".

Yoda wasn't one to wish, be right now he wished he was one of Eyan's kind as well, a sprite, as Eyan had called them.

But he wasn't, and what he was, was something he didn't really want to know, he slashed at what was a wing and then an arm, but a red saber blocked the slash.

He retreated along the edge of the 'Arena' but the shadow that was Sidious was all over him at any point and at any time, Yoda heard a crashing sound behind him when he jumped again and was scarcely aware of a pod being crushed behind him.

He felt the shards hitting him but it didn't affect him, he was running and fighting for his life, if he reacted to it that would spell his death, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

The air in front of him distorted and he felt himself crashing into the wall, minutes seemed to pass in him realizing what was happening.

Then he knew that he'd broken bones, that his heartbeat was slowing down and some internal organ was leaking, he was dying.

Grand Master Yoda was dying, painfully.

Sidious looked down at him and laughed, pathetic, he must've thought, and that was about how Yoda felt.

Pathetic.

Hope for the Galaxy, hope for freedom would die with him.

Or…?

No, Yoda decided, he wouldn't let that happen, he would pass on his powers, and he knew right away to who.

He inhaled all the power and wisdom he had in all his years, gathered the strength of it, and exhaled it into some, some far away, some fighting on another planet, the planet called Mustafar.

Then he died, stripped of the Force and all of his power, _alone_.

* * *

><p>Eyan tackled Anakin and stabbed down, but his saber hit the metal floor, Anakin rolled aside and got up, then slashed at Eyan.<p>

The two blue blades crossed and hissed violently as they moved, Anakin and Eyan stood equal now, miraculously.

Eyan Force pushed Anakin away from him and leapt after him to up the kinetic energy behind the slash, but he never got that far, as Eyan was nearly directly in the air above Anakin, Anakin blasted Eyan backwards, into the ceiling.

Hitting the ground hard Eyan regained his senses and deemed his plan of attack useless, he stood up and his Anakin with every bit of power he could scramble, well….

That was hell of a lot more than he could ever have thought.

Anakin lost grip on his blade from the strength of the slash, as did Eyan.

Their blades looped in the air once before their respective owners grabbed them, then they clashed onto each other.

Just Eyan was looking at Anakin's back, and the two slashes he aimed at both of Anakin's sides were stopped with two gentle lightsaber touches coming from a continues movement looping to both sides of Anakin.

Part of Anakin was returning, the gentle touch to Anakin's lightsaber style was returning.

Eyan smiled, maybe through battle he could unlock Anakin, that is if Anakin didn't kill him first, 'cause that little bit of extra finesse made him a lot more dangerous.

Now Anakin was forcing Eyan through the body-filled control room, their sabers were flashing blue on every side and weren't it for their Force-sensitivity making them flash blind.

Anakin used the force to trigger all the blasters in the room, and while they weren't aimed at Eyan it was hard for him to avoid the laserbolts piercing the air around him, he stumbled backwards through the control.

Anakin was all over him, and made the blasters shoot a second volley, this time however, claxons and alarms were going off when the volley was over, he'd hit a vital component somewhere, a really, capital V, Vital component.

Something rumbled around them and Anakin and Eyan shot each other a _uh_-_oh_ look.

The rumbled became louder and Anakin and Eyan shot each other a second look, then ran for it, still fighting.

The control center collapsed and Anakin and Eyan started running even faster, now not even fighting each other, but helping each other instead, if only to get away faster, the whole place was coming down.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka's saber flashed endlessly as the clones storming onto the landing platform dropped, she saw the Volcano erupting and she also say the anti-hazard shield over the facility drop, then the whole middle of the facility collapsed as a giant piece of lava and red-hot rock crashed into it.<p>

The explosion shook the landing platform and Ahsoka decided she would have to finish this faster than she could, well, could as she was now.

Then she would have to find Eyan.

* * *

><p>Eyan and Anakin didn't even have to jump, the blast pushed them through the window .<p>

They were now plummeting towards their doom: the sea of lava.

Several levels lower Eyan saw his chance, he brought himself closer to the facility and grabbed onto a ledge a couple of meters above a window.

The sudden stop hurt, and it became so bad that he let go when Anakin grabbed his legs, luckily the momentum was enough to swing Anakin and Eyan through the window below.

Down there the battle continued, the lava spouting up had molten away the floor and now only a raster of shielded tubes and tight ropes remained.

Anakin and Eyan balanced their way across it as they fought, they reached the door on the other side of the room and it 'opened' in three halves as they passed through it.

"C'mon Anakin, would you just snap out of it?" Eyan shouted over the erupting of a volcano.

"I'll kill you!" Anakin shouted, but less confident than before.

Their blades crossed again and this time Eyan was moving backwards at a quick pace because he couldn't counter Anakin's strength like this.

Eyan tried a slash at Anakin's side but it was blocked easily as Anakin drove him further back.

They arrived at a T-sprung with the wall's blown away by the erupting lava-geysers and volcano, Eyan made a stand, he stopped moving, legs spread in clear defiance to retreat further, it was time to make all those years of training, all those years of being with Obi-Wan as his master, show.

He did.

And it became personal, this wasn't a fight of Good versus Evil, Jedi versus Sith, winner take all.

No, it was Eyan Yeshan versus Anakin Skywalker, brothers, just personally, and the damage they'd done to each other.

Yeshan versus Skywalker, nobody thought that it could happen, yet here it does, and it doesn't even matter, winner lose all, as does the loser.

Eyan mused, better make it a tie.

That moment both of them roared a Force-push that blasted away all the walls that were still standing in a fifty-meter radius around them, their lightsabers went as well.

As the volcano roared behind them, ready to engulf all the damage that was being done, they grabbed each other's wrist, tearing and raging inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I promise everyone that this will go out great, the music is really getting me pumped now, so please tell me what you think about this epic (I hope) battle.

Please Review and Enjoy!


	3. That Part Of Anakin

**LEGACY OF THE NEGOTIATOR PART III: THAT PART **_**OF**_** ANAKIN**

Ahsoka watched the blue distortion of the air and felt distress, it was either going real good or real wrong, either way Eyan was in danger, and something had to be done.

Quickly.

Her blade caught a few blue blasterbolts and sent them back at the clones, three more fell, now only one was left, Commander Appo.

He hadn't fired one shot the entire battle, nor had he encouraged his men.

"C'mon, I can't go killing bystanders." Ahsoka said and moved towards him.

Appo reluctantly raised his DC-15 sidearm and aimed it at Ahsoka, he looked away as he hauled the trigger, but he lowered it before he could shoot.

"Damn it, just get out of here, I can't shoot you, I shouldn't." he sighed.

"Don't even think of shooting me in the back." Ahsoka warned and turned around.

"Just go.".

Ahsoka and C-3PO got Padmé and Barriss in the skiff and then took off to find Eyan and Anakin.

* * *

><p>Eyan and Anakin continued their fist and foot-fight in the T-sprung, Eyan hit Anakin in the face with his elbow and Anakin replied with a kick in the groin, then an elbow in the back.<p>

Blocking Anakin's next move, Eyan tackled Anakin and searched the area for his saber, but it was nowhere to be found.

Anakin stood up quickly and pushed Eyan towards the edge, Eyan stepped to the side and Anakin went head-first towards a dive in the lava, taking Eyan with him.

But they never got that far down, one of the energy collectors was in the way and they landed on the beam that led to the vertically ribbed structure.

Eyan was distantly amazed that they hadn't broken anything in that landing as he stood up and continued the fight with Anakin.

Just three exchanges into the fight Eyan noticed that Anakin was starting to care less about winning this fight than about surviving this fight, and he used that to his advantage.

He Force-pushed Anakin while he was trying to regain balance, but in the act of throwing Anakin into the facility the beam they were on started to bent.

Eyan immediately regretted Force-pushing, it had broken two of the cables that were holding the structure up.

The two struggled to remain on the structure as it started to topple and more cables started to snap, then they realized that they had better get of fast.

They ran for the facility.

Too late, the hot air rushed past them as they fell towards the lava again, Eyan clung onto the beam and closed his eyes at the moment of impact, having nothing to cling onto, Anakin shot past him, towards the lava.

Eyan instantly reacted and grabbed Anakin's hand, this left him with only one hand to hold on to the structure, and the structure was swaying tremendously.

He struggled to hold on, it would help if he could use both hands, but Eyan knew he couldn't just let Anakin fall, he was his friend, or had been, maybe he still was, point is, he couldn't let go of either.

He started to lose grip on both though, and he was now holding onto both with fingertips only.

Adrenaline could do crazy things with one's strength.

Really crazy things.

Then the structure shook and lava spat up past them on all sides, Eyan let go of the beam simultaneously with it melting away.

When Anakin and Eyan realized that they were currently above the structure, they were already on their way back down.

Their blades touched, Anakin wondered if it was because they were fighting or if it had been accidental, either way, it was enough to snap him back into the reality of his current situation.

And he slashed back. He quickly regretted doing as much as Eyan had thus lost grip on a rope that he'd apparently managed to grab hold off.

Eyan returned the gesture and the two were sailing down towards the sea of molten rock, trying to get some sort of hit off on one another. Even managing to block a hit was compliment worthy, most slashes were meters of.

Miraculously they managed to hit the bars that had been vertically hanging on the structure, and were now horizontal red stripes on the river of lava.

Anakin was the first to jump up again, Eyan wasn't far of them could spot anything to land on however and as they quickly realized they were out of options.

Eyan's mind was racing, then, thank the Force, a group of Mustafarians hovered towards the two, intent on stopping the two madmen wrecking the mining facility.

They were not expecting those two madmen to land on their platform and prove to be deadly, skilled and fast madmen the moment they raised their rifles.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka ran up the loading ramp of the skiff and started it up, half aware of Padmé, having stumbled aboard and followed by the Mirialan, mentally collapsing to the Mirialan.<p>

She watched the facility crumble away on one side, the Force, the faces of wisdom and strength, on the other. She smiled sarcastically, feeling faint.

Yoda, smiled back.

Sense returned to her and she sent the skiff towards the facility, skillfully avoiding any vulture droids that arrived on the planet, sent by Sidious no doubt.

The Mirialan sat down next to her, she looked as if she came from a horror movie, and she shivered as if she'd seen one.

"What's going on?" she said after a deep breath.

"Palpatine's the Sith Lord, Anakin is his apprentice, though I doubt that's gonna be the case much longer, with Eyan down there." Ahsoka explained and she saw Eyan in the Force, rolling over Anakin's back and swiping at his head.

"It didn't seem like Eyan was a match for Skywalker before." The Mirialan said hesitantly.

"I learned a long time ago not to take things at face value, trust me, Eyan will pull through, as will Anakin." Ahsoka said.

"How can you be so sure, with all that's happened?".

"Because they simply have to, and neither of them is going to just die or give up." Ahsoka sighed exhausted, but her mind flashed with Eyan and Anakin's location and she immediately set course.

* * *

><p>Eyan wasn't fazed to discover that the structure they'd been on had made two long drops from lavafalls without them realizing.<p>

He wasn't fazed to realize that there was nothing Sith or Jedi about their fight anymore either. It was a fight for survival, and he doubted either of them still knew why they were still fighting.

They'd been brought back to the basics: survival was their first interest.

Anakin confirmed his thought and deactivated his blade, looking at Eyan with an exhausted expression.

"Stop." He managed to bring in.

"Good idea." Eyan sighed, not remotely concerned that Anakin would stab him in the back.

"What have I done…" Anakin groaned with a pained face.

"Look Anakin, it wasn't really you, we know that…" Eyan replied and sent the platform ashore.

"But it was me!" Anakin close-to cried, "I did this, I caused this… this… hell!".

"Mustafar? That was the Force's doing. No. c'mon Anakin, everyone clashes with the dark side at one point, but they have the proper people to really help them, you didn't have those people, so there was no voice to agree with you but Sidious', so you would choose his side." Eyan smiled weakly and offered Anakin his hand "I blame you, but I blame myself, the Force, and the Jedi just as much.".

Anakin stared at the gloved hand painfully "But I did cause this…".

"I had my dark side moment as a kid, broke a few cups, you however, were grown, and stronger than anyone else, and pressurized in ways most people would succumb under, the effects it then that are bound to be much worse, that's why I blame myself and the others for not being there enough for you." Eyan explained and knew Obi-Wan was smiling on him.

"But _I_ made the _wrong_ choice." Anakin said.

"I won't deny that you did that, but what I am trying to say is that you can redeem yourself, many things cannot be undone, but you can still stop this madness and help rebuild this." Eyan said and Anakin looked at the hand slowly reaching for it.

"If you do that, I will forgive you, as will Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Padmé, for sure." Eyan said and Anakin took the hand.

"It's no small feat to turn from the Dark Side, apparently you know better than you think." A sigh of relief escaped Eyan's mouth.

"Then let's put things straight now, one thing at a time, _carefully_." Anakin said, also relieved.

"I'm in, Coruscant is it then?" Eyan could smile normally again and looked at the skiff approaching them.

He'd actually done it, he'd actually gotten Anakin to make sense again, though Anakin wouldn't be normal ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm terribly sorry for not uploading anything for a long, long time, school's really done it and I'm busy 24/7, and the time I have the time I have other things to do, and then the little uploading problem and were a few months later, anyway, I managed to get this through and hope I did good, we'll see when I get the next one through.


	4. Legacy

**LEGACY OF THE NEGOTIATOR PART IV: LEGACY**

* * *

><p><em>Awkward… <em>

Eyan crossed his arms as Ahsoka stood frowning at Anakin. "I'll understand if you can't forgive me, I don't expect you to…" Anakin said, nervously watching his former Padawan as if she was a mother confronting her child after discovering he'd done something bad, and _he_ was the child.

Ahsoka hugged him, with her eyes full of tears "You stupid…!". Anakin looked at Eyan for help, but he was no longer standing with them, but he stood over the holoreceiver.

"_Yoda's been out of contact for five hours now._" A digitally distorted voice said. Anakin's eyebrows drew together: _Bail Organa._

His mind had already started to haze with anger when he recalled what had all just happened. He'd realized that all that Palpatine- no, Sidious, had implied, was a lie. Bail Organa hadn't been one of the 'conspirators'. Anakin nodded to himself, rather, Bail had been a hero. Smart enough to comprehend that the chancellor had been consuming control and capable enough to oppose him without being so-much-as noted.

"We can't sense him either." Eyan looked at him and Ahsoka, exchanging thoughts with them.

"Bail, Anakin, Ahsoka and I are going to Coruscant, can you meet us somewhere to pick up Padmé, Threepio and Qura, they need medical attention." C-3PO stepped forward "Sir, I am most _certainly_ not in need of medical attention, droids don't-" "Of course, Threepio, we know." Anakin cut C-3PO off. "_Certainly, but what happened there?_" Bail replied.

Eyan found himself at a loss for words, but Ahsoka replied "Anakin managed to see through Sidious' lies, with help of Eyan. Anyway, that's the short version-" "Don't forget that Ahsoka hold of the Five-Oh-First all by her lonesome, and that there was a lot of heat. Quite exhausting.".

* * *

><p>"You're all staying quite optimistic through this…" Bail decided he didn't much care for an actual answer, he doubted they'd be able to answer anyway, "What are you planning to do?".<p>

"_We're not planning anything. We, are going to kill Sidious._" A lump formed in his throat, but Bail swallowed it away. "Just like that, don't you need a plan first? Don't you need to _rest_ first?".

"_Master Windu and the others had, that didn't turn out so well, a plan will distract us._" Anakin moved into the holo.

"_Our minds are focused now, and I doubt we will ever be stronger._" He said.

Bail shook his head "But you said you were exhausted!".

"_We're stronger than Sidious, maybe not in a physical sense, but definitely in a mental sense._" Ahsoka now appeared in the holo as well.

"How are you mentally strong? You've been brushing with death from what I can tell, and you have a man in your midst with the responsibility of save of the world on his shoulders, who should be about to break down entirely at this point, and you've by far exceeded the safe amount of time you could stay in a place that hot, exhaustion _must_ have gotten to you by now." Bail exclaimed and exhaled deeply.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, this wouldn't be the first time the Jedi blow my mind. I'm uploading coordinates for the rendezvous now.".

"_See you there. Good luck!_".

Bail switched the holoreceiver of and fell back in his chair and closed his eyes.

_Watch, just watch, this is the day that the Jedi save the Republic. The day on which a Togruta with an inhuman amount of bad luck, a guy that can turn into a wolf and fight about as ferociously, and a Chosen One whose just about destroyed the Jedi but managed to turn back to the light, and is now probably mentally as fragile as an- _

Bail swept his mind clean from the thought, but it returned just as quickly.

_Yeah, this'd be the day._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Well, just one more week and I'll be free again, I'm not promising anything about writing then, but I will promise you that I'll finish these stories, there's nothing more annoying than unfinished work, and so I'm not going to be doing that. Now, as for the story, I hope you like where this is going, and I'm hoping that every reader following this story will leave a review and tell me how they want Anakin to kill Sidious, since he's obviously going to be the one to that! Right? Best of luck and See Y'all Later!


	5. Arrival

**LEGACY OF THE NEGOTIATOR PART V: ARRIVAL  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Home Fleet three was positioned with their triangle bows away from Coruscant, turbolasers aimed at the specific coordinates that ended the hyperspace lanes. Squadrons of Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighters, each starfighter flanked by three V-wings were patrolling the space around Coruscant. After the fleets had been recalled to Coruscant to help repel Grievous, Home Fleet one to five had been quadrupled in size, and most fighters had stayed in the system. Even so, Coruscant's defense was far from at its strongest, the legions of clones were confused as to what happened, and many did not agree with the order send by the Chancellor, now, <em>their Emperor.<em>

This was a result of years of fighting alongside the Jedi, there was only so much that could be bred into them, and sooner or later they would start drawing on experience as well as what they'd been taught.

What was even more confusing, was that a fleet of clone ships, sending a correct clearance code, but without having announced themselves, was now leaving hyperspace on coordinates that weren't covered. Lieutenant Commander Lorth Needa stood up from his chair and ran to the viewport of the Venator.

"Reinforcements, Sir?" one of the operators asked with a distinct expression of confusion and fear for the worst.

"Doubtfully, we would have been apprised." A young officer looked at him "We weren't apprised of what the Jedi did to deserve their execution either.".

Needa shot him a look "Contact them.".

"Republic Venator 784-Y, State your business and destination.".

"_We hear you, we were sent here to aid in the defense…_" There was a pause and noises that indicated a muffled conversation, Needa's jaw dropped.

"_We were under the impression that Coruscant was under attack, Commander CC-1119 issued the order to reinforce Coruscant._".

"Scan for unknown ships in orbit, now!" Needa shouted, this was a distraction, all other ships in range had trained their turbolasers on the incoming fleet, no one had been watching the entry points.

"Sir, a group of Y-wing and Jedi fighters has broken through, they've disabled two Venators in the progress!" an operator chimed in.

"They just effectively fazed our fleet without losses, their target must be the Emperor, contact him and warn him. And warn the fleets around Coruscant for a follow-up attack." Needa hadn't cared about sides, only for his survival. But now, a voice in his head forced him to think about it.

He knew at this point that the Emperor was the wrong side. This was not the response of a group that had planned to take over for decades, and had been thwarted.

No, this was the response of few survivors determined to protect whatever was left to save.

Needa understood, he'd heard the Jedi say that bringing balance to the Force could very well mean their demise, as there had been too much light, and too little dark. But it was the very opposite, there was too much dark, the Emperor had created too much dark, and the Jedi had hardly been able to create any light. He may not be Force-sensitive, but Needa could feel it in his bones, the Chosen One was coming.

If so, then there was a risk he could take. It was a great risk, but it was the right thing to do.

He looked at the two Venators that were sinking away, blue sparks indicating the usage of disabling runs with ion bombs on the bridge and hulls.

Through the hole the Venators had created, were, not that much later, streams of starfighters from planets like Naboo, Corellia, Alderaan, and other Loyalist planets and systems.

The choice had been made_, now_, was the time,

* * *

><p>"<em>Would you look at that!<em>" Eyan said through the communicator as he, Anakin and Ahsoka were looking back at their and Ion Squadron's handiwork.

"_Guess that means you were right._" Anakin murmured just loud enough to be heard.

"You didn't believe that already?" Ahsoka asked and send the Jedi interceptor though a corkscrew that was imitated by Eyan, Anakin and Ion squadron.

"_Just further confirmation. I believe in what we're doing right now, and I hope what we're doing here today will atone for what I've done._" Anakin's voice was now regretful.

"_Don't worry about that, the galaxy thinks you're dead, killed by a Sith called Vader, you're immensely in luck with that._" Ion Squadron's leader comforted him. They entered the atmosphere and were swarmed with fighters.

None of the streaks of red and green light hit, and streaks of light coming from the opposite direction evaporated the clone fighters ahead. It also rocked Ion Squadron in their seats.

The R7 unit in the socket swiveled it's dome and screeched as Ahsoka's interceptor started a suicidal dive together with the yellow marked interceptor Anakin flew, and the red marked interceptor belonging to Eyan.

"I know Arseven, just hold on, I'm doing all I can." She looked at the debris from the destroyed clone ships and saw a clone falling to his death.

Shocked, she remembered what it was to be a Jedi "Ion Squadron, signal the fighters that blew those clones to try to avoid killing them, they're not our real enemy, if possible, fight in the works, not too far up into the sky, and try disabling runs instead.".

"_Good call Ma'am, you truly do fight for the people, we'll do our best._" Ion Squadron broke away and the three Jedi interceptors disappeared in the maze of buildings. "_Yeah, good one, my former padawan._" Anakin said and Ahsoka allowed a smile "At least you got your humor back.".

"_Guys, this plan has a_ big _flaw, do you realize that?_" Eyan said with a locked voice.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka said.

"_The clones_ are _trying to kill them, and they outnumber them, we're sending them to die, plus, we're not covered anymore._".

"_They know, but they'll fight for freedom. And we don't need to be covered, unless you suddenly lost the Force?_" Anakin answered.

"_I don't mean it like that, Sidious is going to notice- scratch _going_, he _has_ noticed us!_" An impenetrable storm of laserfire rained on them, Ahsoka and Eyan both came down crashing, but Anakin was more or less unharmed and on course.

* * *

><p>"Ahsoka!" Eyan had opened the cockpit and he was now pulling R4-D8 out of the socket, Ahsoka's left wing had been blown off and the cockpit had jammed as a result. The interceptor was also about to hit the ground, which it did with an explosion that altered the course of Eyan's interceptor significantly, and in the wrong direction.<p>

"Date, any help here?" R4-D8 beeped something and then suddenly blasted out of the socket, taking Eyan with him.

"How many more improvements I don't know about have you asked Anakin to do?" Eyan murmured and stretched out with the Force, trying to slow Ahsoka's two-third-of-an-interceptor to a non-lethal impact speed.

With little success.

He raced to the starfighter s soon as it had skidded to a stop and cut the cockpit open, Ahsoka was unconscious, but he could feel that she was okay even without the Force. Dragging her out of the cockpit he remembered that they'd been shot down, meaning, that the fighters that were responsible for that were probably still around and he'd have to find cover.

"This is a bad time to go take a nap Ahsoka…" he whispered and put her down gently.

R4-D8 beeped excitedly and was shaking terribly. A compartment on his dome opened and oil spat out, the shaking stopped and R4-D8 made an insulted noise.

"Something broke, didn't it? I'll have a look later, if we're still alive when it's later." At that point Ahsoka opened her eyes "What happened?".

"We got shot down, I tried to evade, that caused you to get hit the worst, you lost your wing and the cockpit jammed, I'm sorry." Eyan said, all guilt.

"And Anakin?" Ahsoka asked as she looked around, rubbing her head.

"Probably on his way to confront Sidious, if not there already, without us.".

"That sounds about right, we should hurry then." Ahsoka got up and Eyan supported her when she stumbled. "Careful now, you survived one spectacular crash.".

"Of course I'm the one to get that part, and of course I have to get _rescued_…" Ahsoka shook her head.

"Guess that means we're meant for each other." They smiled.

"Come then, _honey_, let's go help Anakin." Ahsoka laughed.

* * *

><p>A Jedi fighter, empty of a Chosen One and an astromech droid, and full with smoke and flames that curled through the air, crashed into the window of the Chancellor's- now Emperor's- office.<p>

Sidious was surprised, yes, for the first time ever, he was astonished, blown away and amazed.

Anakin Skywalker stood before him, not in reality, but in mind, his mechanical stretched towards him, forming a fist that punched Sidious certainty away. Vader was dead, the Chosen One, was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Get yourselves a drink and a snack cause next chapter, things are going to heat up!

Please leave a review and Enjoy!


	6. Darth Sidious

**LEGACY OF THE NEGOTIATOR PART VI:DARTH SIDIOUS  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anakin lowered his hand, Sidious had gotten his message, the clones in front of him confirmed it. With a twist of his wrist, their DC-15 rifles bended in ways that rendered them useless. "I suggest you lower your weapons, and contact command." The clones seemed perplexed.<p>

"You will lower your weapons and contact command." The clones touched their helmets.

"And you will do it _now_!" Anakin ordered, both hands stretched towards the troopers, and his eyes closed in concentration. Certain he had their full obedience, he continued.

"Order 66 was a lie, you are to help the Jedi in any way you can, and make sure the Jedi are _not_ killed, they are to be protected and saved!" his words were a distorted echo of his thoughts, in his mind, he ordered every single trooper to contact a different legion and relay the message.

Anakin felt the clones weren't resisting, in fact, they seemed to agree with him, and gratefully followed the order, or mindtrick, up.

Anakin lowered his hands and opened his eyes, that wouldn't work twice.

The sound of metal screeching took his and the clones' attention, a sky blue and a forest green bar of plasma burned through the metal wall, cutting out a hole just large enough for a human to step through if ducking.

Through that hole came Ahsoka Tano and Eyan Yeshan, and not much later R4-D8, Eyan's new astromech droid.

"We thought you could use a bit of help." Ahsoka said and looked at the clones.

"We didn't see you, Sirs and Ma'am, whatever you're planning, I suggest you hurry." The platoon leader said.

"Let's go then!" Anakin, Ahsoka and Eyan ran off.

* * *

><p>Sidious looked up from the bundle of green that he'd been watching die.<p>

Anakin Skywalker, Kenobi's former padawan and Anakin's own former padawan were standing in the doorway.

He stepped away, turning his back to them and moving away from them.

"Master Yoda…" he heard the Togruta say as she sat down beside Yoda and checked his signs.

"Knew you would come, I did, kept him busy, I did too, end this, only you can…" Sidious' eyes sprang open, the little green idiot was _alive_? He'd felt him die, this was… impossible!

Lightning shot out of Sidious' hands, overpowering the Force shield Anakin's Padawan managed to raise between now and a millisecond ago. Then, all three of them were in motion, three blades, two blue and one green, flashed towards Sidious, who evaded them. But the follow-up was relentless, and the combined Force-push was enough to knock him from his feet.

Then, Sidious crawled back up, certain Yoda was dead now. He looked up to see three Jedi- not the kind of Jedi that tried to arrest him earlier, but the kind that posed a threat to the Sith.

* * *

><p>Anakin, Eyan and Ahsoka had their blades poised as soon as they returned to their hands, Ahsoka had now also activated her shoto, and the three were rooted in the Force.<p>

"You just made a grave mistake…" Anakin growled.

"Anger leads to the dark side, remember?" Sidious smiled, showing his lightsaber as well.

"This is not anger, but motivation…" Ahsoka started.

"Jedi don't allow anger, but _motivation_…" Eyan continued.

"_Motivation_, is highly valued among the Jedi!" Anakin finished.

Then, they all moved.

* * *

><p>Anakin send a Force-push towards Sidious the power of which distantly surprised himself, and though it didn't hit Sidious, it did do damage to the room they were in, the Senate Arena.<p>

Evading the falling Senatorial pods, Anakin started for Sidious, who was being attacked by Ahsoka and Eyan. Their fighting style was truly what Anakin expected: brilliant.

Eyan fought Sidious head on, both standing in a Senatorial pod that Sidious had called to him, Soresu had served Eyan well against Anakin, but in the Senatorial pod there was no giving ground, and so Eyan had trouble keeping Sidious' tornado of slashes from hitting him. Ahsoka stood in a pod not far from them and hurled debris at Sidious, which distracted him pretty well.

One great leap brought Anakin behind Sidious, and he joined the fight.

* * *

><p>"I sense your fear, Yeshan, fear for your sister, and the Togruta." Sidious hissed through the concert of slashes.<p>

"Your concern is noted, Palps, but I don't fear for them, you see…" Eyan switched to the offensive, and did so swiftly enough to push Sidious back a step.

"I love them, and I'll do anything to keep them safe, but they're not a distraction. Not at all." Eyan's blade swirled behind his back and with incredible kinetic power slammed onto Sidious' blood-red blade. It didn't as much as waver.

"We're an extra motivation, as they are to me!" Ahsoka had come out of nowhere and almost grazed Sidious' shoulder, but he managed to block al their blows with one very large sweep that forced them all to the edge of the pod.

"Then you will all die!" Sidious hissed, venomous like a snake, and summoned a blast of Force-lightning that send Eyan and Ahsoka flying across the Senate Arena.

"As for you, Skywalker...!" Sidious turned to Anakin and aimed at stab at his heart, missing because Anakin guided the red blade away with a circular sweep of his own blue blade.

"You're weak, you didn't turn your back on the dark side, it turned its back on you!" Anakin's Djem So was not very useful here any more than Eyan's Soresu, since he couldn't really build up the kinetic energy Djem So was so well known for.

"Keep telling yourself that, 'master', you didn't help me to save Padmé, as you promised." Anakin batted Sidious' saber away and stabbed at Sidious "Instead, I killed her because of you!" Anakin's blade didn't miss Sidious entirely, it hit the robes and set fire to it.

Sidious suppressed the fire with the Force and leapt out of the pod, sending the pod flying to the wall. Anakin had already leapt after Sidious when the pod crashed with a violent explosion behind him, he joined Eyan and Ahsoka in chasing Sidious all over the Senate Arena, vaguely surprised that they'd been down for longer than he'd thought they'd be.

Just as they had almost reached him, Sidious started to fade into a cloud of blackness and appear again as some sort of gargoyle. As he flew across the room, screeching terribly, Anakin regarded Eyan.

"You can do that too, right?" He asked and Eyan nodded, leaping to a pod closer to Anakin. Halfway there, a white glow surrounded Eyan and he transformed into a white wolf, then he landed. "Will this help?" Eyan's voice said as the wolf looked at him with Eyan's bright eyes.

Anakin sighed "Of course, _you_, can't fly…". The wolf shot him a look "Next thing we know you comment about my weight…, this is not the best time to complain about my appearance!".

"Are you two finished?" the wolf and Anakin looked at Ahsoka "He's getting _away_!".

"Oh no, he's not!"

The wolf leapt with incredible agility, speed and grace towards the gargoyle and intercepted him in the air in no more than a second, and Anakin and Ahsoka leapt in pursuit.

* * *

><p>The gargoyle roared and hissed at the same time as the wolf's fangs sunk into the flesh of the gargoyle's wing. He dove to the ground, hoping to shake the wolf off, but he hung on tight, and the gargoyle's wing ripped even more, causing him to start spinning.<p>

That did shake the wolf off, and he howled as he flew into the wall with bone crushing force.

Much too the gargoyle's pleasure, if he was lucky, the wolf had even broken his paws, or maybe even his back. He became Sidious again and shot lightning at his pursuers, but it didn't even slow them down. Sidious called his lightsaber to his hand and blocked the three lightsabers with one stroke, he could feel their determination.

_Determination._

Not to end the conflict, or create peace or some such nonsense, but a clear and simple goal: to kill, to end his life. Which Sidious was making nearly impossible, he was, after all, the most powerful Sith Lord in the entire Galaxy.

Dooku had been close to a Sith, but he wasn't quite the Sith, he still had an attachment that could ruin him. An attachment to his 'honor' he wanted to be the best. _And so_, Sidious thought, _he wasn't the best_.

Sidious was also determined, determined to make these fools see the error of their ways, to kill them, to make them die, _painfully_.

It was as if the thought triggered something in Skywalker, something that echoed in the Togruta, they attacked with more power now, the Togruta more ferociously.

Disgusting alien that she was, an abomination, humans he could see without an immediate urge to eliminate. Her skills were no match for Sidious, she wasn't half Yeshan, and not remotely Skywalker, who were both excellent opponents, opponents of the sort that almost made Sidious believe the Jedi Order wasn't a _complete_ failure.

Sidious decided she was better off dead. His lightsaber held off Skywalker's relentless barrage of power attacks, and let go of his lightsaber with one hand, using it to crush the Togruta's internal organs, which proved to be harder than Sidious had expected.

* * *

><p>Eyan used all his power to protect Ahsoka, Sidious was making a grave mistake if he thought Ahsoka would be killed that easily. Lightning from Sidious tore into the shield, but none of the claws of electricity touched Ahsoka, Eyan loved her more than anything, and that shield he made with the Force, was like his love: indestructible.<p>

Eyan perceived something hurling towards him, but he couldn't break the shield, could he? Not with Ahsoka's live at stake. He barely felt the impact of whatever had hit him, he felt Ahsoka's pain though. Though the Force Eyan saw Sidious as a gargoyle throw Ahsoka away, she hit the wall, crashed through the pod beneath her and hit the pod under that one, then tumbled to the ground and skidded to a stop in the debris below.

Eyan couldn't move anymore, his mind screamed though, and a blast of the Force cleared the metal debris on him. Now a wolf once again, he blasted away. The gargoyle took flight and started hurling Senatorial pods around, though none of them hit Anakin, he had a hard time evading them.

The wolf used every pod to leap closer to the gargoyle, he quickly caught up to it and blasted right through the gargoyle, through the wall and further all the way 'till they were outside, where it had started to rain, and a thunderstorm the likes of which was terrifying raged as well.

* * *

><p>Sidious used the Force to propel himself to a pod, still shaken from what just had happened. That Yeshan, he just, forced the sprite out, just like that, he couldn't turn into a gargoyle anymore. What's more, that emotion Yeshan felt, it wasn't passion, rage, he hadn't even thought of revenge, or justice as the Jedi called it. It was some sort of love, a sort of willingness to go beyond anything for someone, a purity that astonished Sidious.<p>

Now Skywalker was all over him, stronger than before, no doubt enraged. Sidious looked into Skywalker's mind, he didn't see rage, like he was expecting, but a light that he translated as realization of why he was fighting. Clear motive.

Sidious grunted, this was not going to be pretty, he admitted to himself that he wasn't fighting just any opponent, or opponents, but his _equal_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next chapter is ready, but it's gonna be released tomorrow or later, my friends, Enjoy yourselves with this one 'till then! Please Review and Enjoy!


	7. Is This The End?

**LEGACY OF THE NEGOTIATOR PART VII: IS THIS THE END?**

* * *

><p>The wolf and the gargoyle crashed through a bridge that connected two of Coruscant's skyscrapers, neither of the two creatures seemed to notice. Citizens were watching the event in awe, a white wolf and a gargoyle fighting in the streets of Coruscant. Both creatures emanated an aura, the wolf a light one, and the gargoyle a dark one, sides were pretty clear.<p>

The wolf snarled and threw himself at the gargoyle, who screeched in pain, and crashed into a building. This didn't faze the wolf, much less shake him off, but it did stop him from biting right through the gargoyle's neck.

The gargoyle seemed to be no match for the wolf, who was a Jedi about as strong in the Force as one could be, and an excellent fighter with any weapon, be it lightsaber or fangs.

The wolf leapt to the ground and when it had fully turned around it was a Jedi again, with a lightsaber as bright as the skies of Naboo. Eyan stretched his arm and looked at the gargoyle.

Instead of fleeing, as it probably should have, it stormed towards Eyan, who produced a Force-push that whipped it through the skies, and eventually slammed it into the ground, Eyan hurled through the air and landed on the gargoyle, stabbing his lightsaber into the gargoyle's head.

He looked at the gargoyle, it wasn't over.

With his sharp teeth suddenly coming towards Eyan's face, the gargoyle rose. Eyan ducked to avoid the mouth and brought his lightsaber through the gargoyles body, it didn't hurt it in the slightest.

The Gargoyle's tail slammed Eyan into the wall, then he picked Eyan up by his shoulders and started to crush the bones in them. A powerful blast of the Force got Eyan free, and his lightsaber stabbed the gargoyle's heart, then again, and again. It did nothing but enrage the creature.

_It's just a picture, a form, it's not a being. I can't hurt it like this!_

Eyan screamed in pain as the gargoyle smashed him into the ground.

* * *

><p>Anakin's lightsaber missed Sidious, and he used that to slash at Anakin, or rather the space where Anakin had been, since he had leapt over Sidious' head and Force-pushed half of the room they'd moved into down on him. Sidious, who now appeared to be a shadow, send the debris flying towards Anakin.<p>

Almost casually, the chosen one caught it and send it back at the shadow-

-who wasn't there any longer.

Sidious' blade snarled violently as it locked with Anakin's. The shadow smiled, alone against Anakin was much better. Anakin became determined to prove him wrong.

Forcing Sidious backwards through the halls around the Senate Arena, Anakin thought of why he'd turned to the dark side for help, he felt regret, and sorrow. Doubt.

Sidious made full use of the distraction and blasted Anakin with Force lightning. The Force turned the lightning back to the shadow, and the shadow send it back to Anakin, the hall started collapsing, but the Force energies clashing against each other propelled the debris into the night sky. The building, the metal and the electronics were being blown away around them, creating a large Force-filled space. Two lightsabers activated and the Force energies that were clashing dissipated.

In a straight up Djem So march of powerful attacks Anakin began to force Sidious to give ground.

* * *

><p>Eyan crawled up, he'd lost count of the amount of times the gargoyle had picked him up and smashed him into buildings. This couldn't go on, he would die if this was to continue. And as the Gargoyle returned for another attack, he figured out the only thing he could do.<p>

"Perhaps the first time wasn't enough, perhaps… I need to do it AGAIN!" With a roar that chilled every watching citizen to the bone a white wolf leapt for the gargoyle. He jumped through the gargoyle, which caused him to explode into a million little sparkling pieces.

The gargoyle was gone, and Eyan landed safely on the ground. Breathing heavily, he watched the pieces dissolve and bowed his head in respect as, with a final howl, the wolf dissolved as well.

Eyan blinked "Thank you, Obi-wan, for showing me what to do.".

"_I did nothing, my friend, you did this yourself. Not in anger, fear, or passion, but in love, in its purest form, this, is the true power of the Force._" Jedi Master and friend Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"Of course you did something, that bedtime story on that memory card you gave me was a pretty clear hint." Eyan didn't smile, his mind wandered to Ahsoka.

"_I wasn't aware that it was going to help you. I thought you would want it, it is a good story. But the battle isn't over, Sidious must still be destroyed, and Anakin will need your help to do that._" Obi-Wan told him.

"You're quite well informed…" Eyan tried to joke but he couldn't mask his concern for Ahsoka whatsoever.

"_You should go now, Anakin needs you._" Obi-Wan said.

"I can't sense Ahsoka anymore…" Eyan stated grimly.

"_Anakin needs you now, you don't have time to-_" Obi-Wan started with a raised voice.

"So what do you want me to do? Just let her _die_?" Eyan started in Ahsoka's direction.

"_Eyan…_".

He stopped and turned around "You're right Obi-Wan, no matter how hard it is, I can't do that now, Sidious has to die first…".

"_Well, you're a lot easier to convince than Anakin._".

Eyan was already gone.

* * *

><p>Another pass of the blood-red blade that could've easily take Anakin's live. And another pass of the sky-blue blade that saved Anakin's live. Fighting without anger to drive Anakin was harder than he'd thought, and to resist the temptation to just give into it was even harder.<p>

But he wasn't the only one to start to tire, and despite and simultaneously because of the mess of it all Anakin could stay focused. There was still the one intention in his mind: kill Sidious.

He sensed Eyan was remembering that just then, and seconds later, Eyan came hurtling through the sky and slashing down at Sidious, who hadn't seen him coming. The blue blade grazed through Sidious' left shoulder. Just in time too, 'cause Anakin cringed, suddenly feeling what Padmé was feeling.

"Anakin!" Eyan shouted and forced Sidious to get away from Anakin with a kick in the gut.

"It's Padmé." He replied painfully.

"I know, and I felt Ahsoka…" Anakin looked up. Yes, Eyan actually understood him.

"We can't let them distract us, we don't have time for that." Eyan now stood next to Anakin, blade poised.

Anakin nodded "Together then." "Together." With that they moved.

Sidious now faced a haze of blue plasma, he wasn't aware of who was guiding the blade he blocked anymore, that would be distracting. But being unaware also caused him to fall for a series of simple kicks and punches, and an occasional elbow to the face.

The fact that his left arm was now pretty much useless wasn't helping things either, facing the barrage of power attacks from Anakin with one arms was tough going, even with the Force. And as for Eyan, Soresu served him well on the offensive side too, as every form of offense Sidious sent his way was returned with not only twice the energy but also with some sort of stab or swing that caused Sidious to have to temporarily stop blocking Anakin's attacks to stop Eyan's.

And Anakin's attacks were constant, there was no temporarily stopping blocking his attacks, nor fleeing, since they had him caged in. There was only blocking both slashes at once, which meant that he'd have to guide his and the opponent's blade to the place where the other opponent landed his strike. This meant blocking two attacks, thus about twice the power, at once, from a person who stood in front of him, and another who stood behind him. Which became considerably harder when his opponents started to move around him.

There was, of course, the option of going _up_.

Sidious jumped out of the way of two horizontal slashes that hit each other. And hard as it is to stand rooted in the Force in the air, the Force-push Sidious thought had come out of nowhere blasted him into the ground, in seconds he'd crawled up again.

Just in time to see Anakin with his arms spread like a bird, smash his hands together. It stopped raining, and a fog deeper than any he'd ever seen clouded the area.

Sidious reached out with the Force, what he saw there surprised him, according to the Force, there was no one around anymore.

He raged and blasted the fog away with the Force, but the fog was back before Sidious could see anything.

He swallowed hard, he couldn't actually be defeated, could he? He was deep in the dark side, deep enough to surpass any Jedi or Sith known to him in power and prowess.

Eyan suddenly appeared from the fog and used the Force to push him to the ground, Sidious had no defense. Only offense, he summoned lightning to kill Eyan.

"Anakin!" Eyan yelled "NOW!" the Force restrained Sidious as the fog began to clear a bit, just enough to reveal the sun above Sidious, and to show the Chosen one leap through the air, summoning a second blade and activating it to parallel his own blade.

Nanoseconds from the moment itself, Sidious saw Anakin's eyes, clear, without anger, fear, passion, doubt, just the act of ending the life that need to be ended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Exciting? I sure hope so, now just for the last bits, right?

Please Review and Enjoy!


	8. Epilogue

**LEGACY OF THE NEGORIATOR PART VIII: EPILOGUE**

* * *

><p>Eyan's eyes closed.<p>

A shout of the Force forced them open, and he found himself looking at the ground. Deaf, he blinked, what happened?

"Anakin…" he said with a hoarse whisper "We won, right?" he couldn't sense Ahsoka, or Anakin for that matter.

"As I said: you will die!" Eyan lived just long enough to see the blood-red blade come down, and the evil smile beyond it.

* * *

><p>Instantly Eyan was on the move, blasting Sidious' Force-repulse away with one of his own, and grabbing the blood-red blade from the sky while it hurled looping towards Anakin.<p>

The right side of Eyan's sight turned hazy, but he didn't need sight to know Sidious was being pierced by two blue blades, he could hear the sizzling, and sense Anakin's presence strongly while Sidious' presence was gone.

"Yeah, jump right in front of it will you!" He heard Anakin yell astonished.

"Sorry…" Eyan turned around, the right half of his face was burning intensely, he instinctively pressed his hand against it.

"Eyan, you okay?" Anakin hurried to him and Eyan lifted his hand from his face.

"That doesn't look good, it's going to become a scar for sure." Anakin said and shook his head "What were you thinking?".

"My first reaction was to sacrifice my life for you, but then I realized I didn't really want to die." Eyan smiled bitterly "Ahsoka needs me.".

"You'll be alright?" Eyan asked before running off.

"Sure, you'd better hurry, I'm going to wrap up here and return to Padmé, Bail can handle it from here." Eyan nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was already standing when Eyan arrived, if you could call it standing that is…<p>

"Ahsoka!" Eyan supported her as they embraced each other, glad the Jedi training prevented him from collapsing from fatigue.

"I was starting to worry if you would come…" she whispered.

"I may be late, but never _too_ late." Eyan looked as her eyes shot full of worries, she touched his face and blinked. "You're wounded…".

"I'll live, you're the one I'm worried about…" Eyan said even though he sensed Ahsoka wasn't in any immediate danger.

"Let's go then, I don't want to be here any longer." Ahsoka said and a gunship landed almost immediately.

Wary, but without expecting any outcome, the two walked towards it.

"Sirs, Supreme Chancellor Organa sent us to help, order sixty-six has been undone." Commander Cody said as he removed his helmet.

"Supreme Chancellor _Organa_?" Eyan and Ahsoka said in unison "Did we miss something?".

"Senator Organa has been chosen to be Palpatine's successor by the Senate, just now." Cody explained.

"Well, that was fast. The Senate never decides anything in under a week. Not to mention that we're standing in their destroyed building." Ahsoka said.

"Three members of the loyalist committee were the only Senators here who were able to vote, they weren't too picky about the location to vote either." Anakin explained as he walked towards them from inside the gunship's troop bay.

"I won't even ask. Let's get out of here." Eyan said.

* * *

><p>After having recovered from the funeral of several Jedi close to them, and after paying respect to the other Jedi, Eyan and Ahsoka went to visit Anakin, Padmé and their twins.<p>

"She's so cute!" Ahsoka said while cradling Leia.

"They both are." Eyan said as he handed Luke to Padmé and Ilia who sat on her lap.

"They have the looks from their mother." Anakin said smiling.

"And the spirit of their father." Padmé grinned and Anakin put his arm around her.

"How's your wound treating you?" Anakin asked as he took a sniffling Leia over from a distressed Ahsoka.

"Not half as good as Ahsoka is treating me, her healing have made the wound a lot less painful, and it's not going to go away any more than it has." Eyan said and Padmé watched as he touched the line of burned flesh and followed it from just above his right eye to below his lip.

"You saved Anakin's live, I can't thank you enough for that, though he won't stop telling me how sorry he is." She said and Anakin looked up "Well, I have a lot to apologize for.".

"Anakin." Eyan suddenly said.

"If Ahsoka, you nor myself is going to rebuild the Jedi Order. Then who will- heck, should it even be rebuild?" he continued.

"I'll leave you alone." Padmé said as both Luke and Leia suddenly started crying, she stood up and beckoned Ilia to help her, knowing Eyan didn't want her to get involved.

"I don't know. In all honesty, I don't think anyone beside us really should rebuild the Order, only we know what truly happened, we were there, we've been through it all." Anakin said.

"Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka suddenly said.

"_Ahsoka._" A smile formed on Eyan's face as he turned to see his former master.

"Obi-Wan, perfect timing." He said.

"M-Master?" Anakin muttered surprised.

"_You don't have to use that honorary anymore Anakin, you've all surpassed me at this point, in combat abilities and strength at any rate, but wisdom isn't far behind._" Obi-Wan grinned and Yoda appeared next to him, also as a ghost.

"_Congratulations my friends, you did it, the three of you…_" he said.

"What-?" Anakin sat down.

"_Anakin, I'm not surprised you didn't know. When I died, I gave Eyan a necklace with a message, he gave it to Ahsoka, who used it to help you two in the battle against Sidious._" Obi-Wan said and patted Anakin on his shoulder, smiling at Eyan and Ahsoka, who looked at each other for a second.

"How?".

"By strengthening you, Eyan with guidance, that's why Obi-Wan appeared to him, your actions made us all uncertain. You, by granting you a shoulder to lean on, a support that would always be there for you." Eyan put his arm around Ahsoka as she spoke.

"What that did, I don't know, but I do know that Sidious thought me an easy victim because of it, I'm not a good fighter when I'm concentrating on something else, you know?".

"_Anakin, you've all been helping each other in ways you can't imagine. Ahsoka is extremely perceptive, she's your eye in the sky, your mentor, helping you from a distance. Eyan is your light in the dark, he pulls you through it, never gives up, he will stand alongside any of you until death prevents him. Anakin, you are that which they pull assist, you are why they continue, on their own, you are, as you've always been, the poster-boy, excuse me, poster-_man." Obi-Wan said and Yoda nodded approvingly.

"So what was this message?" Anakin asked.

"Give it to the one you trust most, the one you love and would give your life for, it will help you in return, by rewarding the trust." Eyan said, then quickly added "That in the form of a bedtime story.".

"So you gave it to Ahsoka…" Anakin concluded.

"Yeah, with an inscription on the back of the necklace I don't think she ever noticed." Eyan said.

Ahsoka quickly took the necklace and looked at the back of it. She was silent of a moment, then she kissed Eyan on his cheek and whispered "I do.".

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda looked at each other, then shook their heads in disbelief.

* * *

><p><em>Ahsoka and Eyan married, obviously, and retired from the order to roam the galaxy with Ilia, R4-D8. A year later, they got a kid, a boy named Corin. They often returned to the Jedi temple as visitors, and often met with the Skywalker family. Their life was never easy, but they were a happy family. Together with Anakin, they became the first Jedi to get married, but they were far from the last.<em>

_The clones were given a cure to stop the accelerated aging, and that destroyed the so called 'shackles' that forced them to obey. Much of them started new lives and got families of their own. And some of them stayed with the military, creating the strongest military the galaxy has seen up to today. And under the faithful watch of Bail Organa, of the peaceful planet of Alderaan, they protected the Republic against any threat. The Republic finally achieved moments of true peace, though it would never last, as new threats always arose. The Jedi- rebuilt by two Force ghosts- served the Republic once again, though there was much to rebuilt._

_But the Sith were destroyed, the Galaxy was a dark enough place without them. How long this would last is impossible to know._

_But if they would return, the Jedi would be there, ready._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Because in the darkest of Nights, there are always people who dream of Morning<strong>_

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Phew, I think I tied up all the loose ends now, if not, let me know and I'll correct it.

For now I want to thank everyone whose followed this story until the very end, and for the people who asked me to continue when I seemed to have stopped, it was a real boost in morale for me to see people enjoy my story so much, it truly was.

Then there are all the people who have written reviews, or the bunch of people who have written multiple reviews in this case, thanks so much for the positive feedback.

And 'thanks' for the review from some anonymous person, who said he stopped reading after the first sentence, I really learned how to improve my stories from that. (For the ones who didn't pick up on the sarcasm in this little part of the thanks: it was sarcasm).

And thanks for all the beautiful music from Star Wars and Assassin's Creed, who inspired me greatly.

I think that's it, I have plans for an Assassin's Creed story but that is a possible story, not a story that 100% sure will be coming.


End file.
